The Sisters Black
by JacksonFrost
Summary: Andromeda's path to elopement- when all that's standing between her and happiness is the fact that she can't truly imagine life without her sisters.


_Hm, just something I've been thinking about. Andromeda's path to elopement, intersected with segments from the Black sisters' past. Please, don't favorite without reviewing! :) Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

**The Sisters Black**

_scars are souvenirs you never lose,_  
_the past is never far._  
_did you lose yourself somewhere out there? _  
_did you get to be a star?_

_-"Name," The Goo Goo Dolls_

_

* * *

_

"_I don't want you to go off to Hogwarts," Narcissa murmurs, her voice thick with sleep. "I don't want everything to change."_

_Bellatrix strokes her hair idly with one hand, her other hand clutching Andromeda's. "Nothing's going to change," she whispers. "Go to sleep, Cissy."_

_When the only responses are Narcissa's deep and steady breaths, Andromeda nudges Bellatrix. "Do you promise?"_

"_I promise," Bellatrix answers instantly, her eyes shining in the darkness as she turns towards the warm body of her sister, her other half. "We're always going to be like this."_

**x.x**_  
_

"Really, Andy, just tell him to sod off," Narcissa says exasperatedly as she hurries to catch up with her sisters. "I can't see why you even tolerate him."

"Because this is Andy we're talking about," Bellatrix says fondly, throwing her arm around Andromeda's shoulders. "She wouldn't know an insult if it bit her in the arse."

Andromeda fixes her with an icy glare. "I beg your pardon. Am I not a Black?"

Bellatrix flashes her a quick grin. "Then act like it. Tell the Mudblod off. Throw a hex at him or two. Merlin knows he deserves it."

"He hasn't really done anything," Andromeda says hesitantly. "Aside from being a pesk, but Sirius is no better and we don't curse _him_."

"I would curse him in a heartbeat," Narcissa mutters darkly. "But that would be breaking about fifteen of Mother's rules."

Bellatrix ignores her. "Andy, he _exists_. That's reason enough to curse him- or do worse."

Andromeda stops walking. "What do you mean, do worse?"

"Exactly what I said," Bellatrix says, smirking. She grabs Andromeda's arm. "Come on."

**x.x**

"_You look pretty, Cissy," Andromeda calls, shading her eyes with a tanned arm and leaning against Bellatrix. _

_Narcissa twirls around in her summer white dress and her crown of daisies. "Just pretty?" _

"_Gorgeous, stunning, a sight for weary eyes," Bellatrix says indulgently. "Lucius will eat his heart out."_

_Narcissa smiles in satisfaction and skips towards her sisters. "You're both beautiful too," she says generously. "Rodolphus and Rabastan will fall all over themselves." _

_Andromeda makes a face. "I don't care for Rabastan."_

"_With a face like that, you could have anyone your heart desires," Bellatrix teases, jumping up with one fluid motion and extending a hand to her sister._

_Andromeda smiles and takes it, and then they're all spinning around in a dizzying rush of colors and laughter. _

_**x.x**  
_

"I saw you talking to that Mudblood," Narcissa says again, her voice creeping up an octave. "I _saw_ you."

"Careful Cissy, you don't want to sound as shrill as Mother, do you?" Andromeda says lazily, flipping a page of her Astronomy book.

Narcissa lapses into an offended silence for a moment and then relentlessly starts again. "Yes, but I _saw _you. You were _talking_ to him."

Andromeda closes her book and sits up, fixing Narcissa with a piercing look. "Yes, Narcissa, I was talking to him. In case you've forgotten, we're prefects together. We were discussing duties, if you must know."

Narcissa regards her suspiciously. "You were laughing."

"The sooner you realize the importance of faking politeness, the better off you'll be," Andromeda snaps. "You can't expect to get through life offending everyone, like Bellatrix does. You have to be able to fake your way through unpleasant social interactions. It's part of being a Black. Mother does it."

"I don't see Mother talking to Mudbloods," Narcissa mutters, just as Bellatrix strides in.

"I do think Mother would rather die," Bellatrix agrees cheerfully. "As would we all. What's this about?"

"Narcissa's in a tizzy because she spotted me discussing prefect duties with Tonks," Andromeda says dryly. "A necessary evil, unfortunately."

Bellatrix laughs affectionately and drops to the floor beside Andromeda. "Cissy, really. I do think Andromeda is one of the last people you need to worry about in _that _regard."

**x.x**

_A glass shatters downstairs, and a woman screams. Narcissa muffles a terrified sob._

"_Shh," Andromeda says soothingly, stroking Narcissa's hair. "Don't listen, baby." _

"_It's just another fight," Bellatrix says, clasping Narcissa's hands. "Don't worry, it'll end soon."_

"_What if Daddy gets mad at us next?" Narcissa whimpers, her eyes brimming with tears._

_Bellatrix exchanges a grim look with Andromeda. "He won't. I won't let him."_

"_I love you, Bella," Narcissa says, taking a deep, shaky breath._

"_I love you both," Bellatrix says fiercely. "And I'd never let anything happen to you."_

**x.x**_  
_

"Well, honestly Andromeda, who do you want to marry then?" Narcissa asks in frustration. "Rabastan's perfectly nice, and I don't see who else you could want." A tinge of fear creeps into her voice. "Unless…"

"No, Narcissa, I don't want Lucius," Andromeda snaps irritably. "Nor Rodolphus, Bella."

"You can have him," Bellatrix says cheerfully. "Might be a little too rough for you, though." She tilts her head, exposing a trail of dark bruises on her neck.

Narcissa gasps. "Bella! Couldn't you at least cover that up?"

"Are you okay, Bella?" Andromeda says, giving Narcissa a nasty look. "Did he hurt you?"

Bellatrix smirks. "Don't worry, Andy. I did the same to him. It's something kids like to do when they're older. You'll learn soon enough."

Andromeda rolls her eyes. "I hate you when you're like this," she mutters sulkily. "And you, Narcissa. Could you give it a rest with the marriage talk? You're not Mother, no matter how hard you try."

"I'm just looking out for you," Narcissa says, hurt palpable in her voice. "You don't want to end up a spinster."

"Maybe I'll marry for love," Andromeda shoots back.

"Don't be stupid," Bellatrix snaps. "You'll marry Rabastan or someone similar, and you'll make the best of it."

"We'll see," Andromeda says, smiling tersely at her sisters.

**x.x**

_Mother lines them up, three pretty little porcelain dolls. "My oldest, Bellatrix," she says, watching in tense approval as Bellatrix drops into an unwilling curtsey. "And Andromeda," she says, as Andromeda nervously smiles and curtseys, her copper curls bouncing. "And my youngest, Narcissa," her voice softens a tad as Narcissa smiles charmingly and performs an elaborate curtsey._

"_Charmed," Mrs. Malfoy says dryly. "And I assume you know my Lucius?" The sallow boy standing next to her bows and Mrs. Malfoy nods in approval. _

_Mother smiles politely. "May I offer you a cup of tea?" _

"_Certainly," Mrs. Malfoy says, the social script playing out as planned. "The children can play." _

_They disappear into the parlor, and Lucius eyes the trio appraisingly. "Do you know which one of you is going to be my wife?" _

_Bellatrix snorts in disgust. "Listen, you little snot. None of us particularly want to be your wife, so I suggest you attempt to make yourself a little more appealing."_

_Lucius looks at her in shock and distaste. "Well, certainly not you," he drawls, turning his attention to Andromeda and Narcissa. "You're prettier," he says bluntly, nodding towards Narcissa. "I suppose you, then?"_

_Narcissa smiles in embarrassed satisfaction but Bellatrix howls in indignation and grabs her sisters' hands. "Why, Mr. Malfoy, you dare to offend a Black sister?"_

"_You'll pay for that!" Andromeda shrieks, and at a look from Bellatrix, they start running, pulling along a horrified Narcissa and ignoring Lucius' protesting shouts. They think maybe they'll run until they're free._

**x.x**_  
_

Andromeda shoves the ring back into Rabastan's hands, her own hands trembling. "I'm sorry," she says again. "But it wouldn't be fair to you, to be your fiancée, considering my feelings- or lack thereof- for you."

Rabastan's face registers the insult, but to his credit, he doesn't argue. "Fine," he says briskly. "You do know you'll receive no better prospects? Good luck being a miserable old maid."

"I know," Andromeda says miserably, watching as he storms out of the room.

Within seconds, Narcissa is dancing into the room, her face a wreath of smiles. "Did he propose? He looked like he was about to, oh Andromeda, this is wonderful! Mother will be so happy! And he actually asked you, not Father. How modern. And you like that, don't you? Really, he's perfect for you. I'm so happy for you!"

Among her chatter, Bellatrix enters the room and gives Andromeda a dark look. Andromeda looks away. "Yes, he proposed," she says, cutting off Narcissa. "And I rejected him."

The silence is deafening. Narcissa looks away. "Of course you did," she mutters, turning to leave.

"Cissy," Andromeda pleads, grabbing her arm. "Please try to understand. I couldn't love him. It's not like you and Lucius. Or even like Rodolphus and Bellatrix. I couldn't even _tolerate_ him."

"When will you understand?" Bellatrix snaps, striding over to her. "You're living in a fairy tale world, Andromeda. Love or even simple affection isn't necessary for a marriage. The sooner you learn that, the better."

"You sound like Mother," Andromeda says bitterly.

Bellatrix slaps her, hard. Narcissa shrieks but Andromeda meets Bellatrix's eyes, harsh and unwavering. "Be that as it may," Bellatrix says tensely, "I'm looking out for you. It's not _cute_ to be an unmarried _independent woman_ at forty." Her mouth curls around the mocking words. "And it is your _duty_ to produce children to carry on the Black family lineage."

Andromeda's eyes flash. "Oh?" she says recklessly, anger building up inside her. "And you're planning on settling down, producing children? Mummy Bella?"

Bellatrix smirks. "I'm following my duty in quite a different way. None of your concern."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Narcissa begins carefully. "But I think we need to all calm down and focus on the larger issue at hand. How are we going to tell Mother?"

**x.x**

_The vase shatters and Andromeda begins to cry. _

"_You're in so much trouble," Narcissa says, her eyes wide. "Mother loves that vase."_

"_I'll fix it, Andy," Bellatrix says confidently, and Andromeda nods tearfully, stepping back to let her older sister take charge._

_Bellatrix unearths her shiny new wand (one that's she's technically not even supposed to have quite yet, but who says no to Bellatrix Black?)."Watch and learn, sisters," Bellatrix sings and screws her eyes shut as she waves her wand around._

_A mini explosion occurs and when the smoke is cleared, the vase has been reduced to dust on the ground. "Oops," Bellatrix says thoughtfully, examining the ruins._

_Andromeda begins to sob anew. Narcissa pats her back frantically as they listen to Mother's approaching footsteps. _

"_What is this?" Mother asks, her voice razor-sharp. "Is this mess my vase? Which one of you did this?" The girls remain silent as Mother stares down at them. "Answer, or I'll have to bring out the Veritaserum." _

_Bellatrix twitches; there's nothing more she hates than being under the influence of Veritaserum. "It was me," she says sullenly, stepping on Andromeda's foot to silence the gasp._

_Mother's face darkens. "I should have known, you ungrateful little-" _

"_No, it was me," Andromeda sobs. "I broke it in the first place._

_Mother looks between the two of them in disgust. "Narcissa, which one did this?"_

_Narcissa pauses before smiling mischievously. "It was me."_

_They're all sent to bed with no supper, but seeing the look on Mother's face might have been worth it._

**x.x**_  
_

Andromeda hums as she brushes her hair. Narcissa shoots her an annoyed glance. "Can you stop that?" she mutters. "I don't see anything to be particularly cheerful about."

"Do you know how you're in love?" Andromeda blurts, smiling at her reflection.

Narcissa eyes her sister suspiciously. "What? Who are you in love with?"

"Nobody," Andromeda says quickly. "I was just wondering. How did you know you were in love with Lucius?"

Narcissa smiles, satisfied. "I knew when I could imagine our lives together, and see every future detail so perfectly. You know that feeling of uncertainty, when you don't know if someone is right for you, or if they'll end up hurting you in the future? I never had that feeling with Lucius. I knew he was right for me. And that's love, you know?"

"Yeah," Andromeda says softly. "I know."

Narcissa smiles gently at her sister before her eyes sharpen. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Nothing," Andromeda says. "It was just something I read. I've obviously never been in love, you know that."

"Of course, I don't know what I was thinking," Narcissa says thoughtfully. "But Andy, you'd tell me if you were in love, right? Even if it wasn't someone Mother would approve of. I'd still want to know. Promise you'll tell me?"

"Promise," Andromeda whispers, unable to meet her little sister's trusting eyes.

**x.x**

"_Let's make a pact," Bellatrix says, her eyes alive. "We'll be forever loyal to each other."_

"_Okay," Andromeda says easily, nudging Narcissa. "Right, Cissy?"_

_Narcissa nods tiredly, resting her head against Andromeda's shoulder. "Will do." _

_Bellatrix grins wickedly. "And as anyone knows, the proper way to mark a pact is with blood."_

_Narcissa opens an eye. "If this is another one of your gruesome stories, I'd rather not hear it." _

_Bellatrix unearths a shiny dagger from her robes. "A story you can tell your children, Cissy dear. A story of how the Black sisters will never fall, because we will always defend each other, and that's a promise marked in blood."_

"_I don't like this," Narcissa says, sitting up abruptly. "Bella, stop." _

_Bellatrix turns her dark eyes onto Andromeda. "You'll do it, right Andy?" she asks winningly. "We need to be bound by blood."_

_Andromeda suppresses a shudder; Bellatrix in her element can be terrifying. "I don't know," she hedges._

_Bellatrix makes a gesture of impatience. "Are you as scared as Cissy? I mean, really."_

_Andromeda meets Bellatrix's challenging gaze. "Fine, I'm in."_

_Narcissa lets out a pathetic whimper. "Well, I guess I don't have a choice, then."_

_Bellatrix grins and cuts her arm, her eyes shining. Wordlessly, Andromeda takes the dagger and neatly cuts herself. Narcissa sniffles and shakily takes the dagger, gently scratching herself. _

"_So pure," Bellatrix breathes, examining their blood. She extends her arm. "With this oath of blood, I vow to allege myself to my sisters always."_

_Andromeda presses her arm against Bellatrix's. "And to always remain loyal to my sisters."_

_Narcissa places her arm against her sisters'. "And to love them, forever and always."_

"_Amen," Bellatrix whispers._

**x.x**_  
_

Andromeda draws back, her eyes sparkling and her lips tingling from his kiss. "I love you," she whispers.

Ted smiles at her. "I love-" He trails off, his eyes widening in horror. "Andy."

"What?" Andromeda asks, spinning around. "Oh Merlin." She stares at her sister, trembling in horror. "Cissy."

By the time Narcissa gathers herself to speak, she's morphed into total ice queen. "I am sorry for interrupting," she says coldly, refusing to meet either of their eyes. "Andromeda, I think you ought to come with me."

"Yes," Andromeda says dully, the warmth leaving her body. "I'll see you, Ted."

He looks at her with concern flooding his warm eyes, and Andromeda thinks she might cry as she leaves him and follows her sister.

The second they're alone, Narcissa's upon her, her eyes alight with fury. "How _could_ you?" she hisses. "He's _disgusting!_ You're disgusting!"

"Cissy, let me explain," Andromeda cries hopelessly. "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"You're bringing shame upon our family!" Narcissa shrieks. "What will Mother say? Father? _Bellatrix?_"

Andromeda shudders violently. "Don't tell them, Cissy, please. Just give me some time, let me fix this."

"How can I not tell them?" Narcissa snaps. "Every time you're seen with him, every time he touches you, you're defiling our family name! You're ruining your future and reputation, and ours along with it! You selfish, stupid girl!"

"Cissy, I love him," Andromeda pleads desperately. "I couldn't control it, what if Lucius wasn't pureblood?"

"I wouldn't have given him the chance to fall in love with him," Narcissa answers instantly. "Andy, this is your mistake, don't blame _love _for it."

"How can I make you understand," Andromeda half-sobs, "he's a good guy! Cissy, he's smart and funny and kind and-"

"A Mudblood," Narcissa finishes coldly. "Andromeda, end it, or I'll tell Bellatrix and let her deal with it."

"Cissy, please."

"End it."

"What's going on?" Bellatrix asks, striding into the room. "I heard raised voices."

Narcissa gives Andromeda a long, hard look. Andromeda swallows and turns to Bellatrix. "Nothing. It's over."

**x.x**

_It's the Black family's annual summer party and the garden has turned into a magical place as the guests begin to arrive. Andromeda spins in her pretty summer dress and poses for Narcissa. "How do I look, Cissy?"_

_Narcissa turns up her nose and declines to answer. Bellatrix ruffles her hair as she skips over to stand beside Andromeda. "Don't be jealous, Cissy," she says lightly. "You'll be old enough soon enough." _

"_Really, Cissy, this is only my second year being allowed to go. You could be happy for us," Andromeda says, fussing with her copper curls. _

_Narcissa ignores her. Bellatrix rolls her eyes. "Let's leave Cissy to pout, Andy. Come on."_

_They link arms and head out the door when Narcissa jumps up. "Wait!" she shrieks, running towards them and hugging them both. "You both look beautiful," she says, only slightly grudgingly. _

**x.x**_  
_

"I just need more time," Andromeda says, her voice muffled against Ted's shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

"Run away with me," Ted whispers urgently. "It's the only way, Andromeda. And I can't imagine life without you."

"I can't imagine it either," Andromeda murmurs, trying not to think that she can't imagine life without her sisters either.

"Tonight- " Ted pauses, and abruptly pushes her away. "Narcissa."

"Look sad," Andromeda hisses, before raising her voice. "You're just going to have to understand, Tonks. You're not good enough for me. I'm a Black."

The words tear at her, and she can't meet Ted's eyes. She hurries to Narcissa's side, and tries not to cry when Narcissa awards her with a genuine smile and tells her she's proud of her.

That night, she packs her things. She decides against leaving a note because really, no words can explain this.

She pauses over her sisters' sleeping forms. Peaceful Narcissa, her blonde hair spread out on the pillow, her face angelic. Andromeda leans over and kisses her forehead, tears pricking at her eyes. She turns to Bellatrix, moving restlessly in her sleep, her ebony curls in a disarray. Andromeda lightly kisses her cheek. "I love you," she tells them, before picking up her things and walking out the door.

She never sees them again. She thinks it's better that way.

**x.x**

"_Catch me if you can, Bella!" shrieks a little girl with copper curls and a huge smile. _

"_And me!" chimes the smallest girl, a pretty child with bright blue eyes._

"_I'll get you both!" the oldest girl yells, her dark eyes shining mischievously. "You better run!"_

_The children shriek with laughter and run in a dizzying circle before collapsing on the ground, their hands reaching instantaneously for each other._

"_I love you," the middle child says, still giggling. "Both of you."_

"_I'll always love you, Andy," the blonde girl says, squeezing her sister's hand. "You and Bella are the best sisters ever."_

"_Of course we are," the oldest says firmly. "We're the Blacks."_

**fin.**


End file.
